WWT Channels War
Channels War is a PPV of World Wrestling Television. It's on November week 4. In every event, except for the first one, there have been a Wargames match, also known as a Television Games match. That tradition stopped at 2013. Channels War 2006 *'Invader Zim and Snap' (W/Misty) def. The Sand Boyz (Gaara and Kankuro) and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Snap pinned Gaara after a Snappy Bomb *'Temari' def. Kin Tsuchi **Temari pinned Kin after the Fan *'Sandy Cheeks' def. Ember McLain (W/Spongebob Squarepants as a Special referee) and won the WWT Womens Championship **Sandy won the match after a backslide and a fast count *'Glass Cage match: Patrick Star' def. Kappa Mikey and won the WWT Television Championship **Patrick won the match after a PatSault through the glass table *'Danny Phantom' def. Chouji Akimichi **Danny pinned Chouji after a Ghost Slam. *'Shikamaru Nara, Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner' def. Spongebob Squarepants, Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs **Shikamaru pinned Spongebob after a Shadowsault Channels War 2007 *'Kin Tsuchi' def. Ino Yamanaka and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Kin pinned Ino after a Witch's Peak *'Kankuro' def. Timmy Turner and Patrick Star **Kankuro pinned Patrick after a String Pulling *'Kappa Mikey' def. Mr. Krabs and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Mikey pinned Krabs after a Lylymu Splash *'Ember McLain' def. Sandy Cheeks **Ember pinned Sandy after a Rock'n'roll Cutter *'Invader Zim and Snap' def. Gaara and Chouji Akimichi and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Zim pinned Chouji after an Alien Spear while Kankuro attacked Gaara. *'Television Games match: Shikamaru Nara, Captain Youngblood and Danny Phantom' def. Spongebob Squarepants, Squidward Tentacles and Jimmy Neutron **Danny pinned Squidward after a Neutronic Blast from Jimmy. **Because Danny got the pin, he won a match against Shikamaru for the WWT World Title at End Show 2007 Channels War 2008 *'Ember McLain' def. Kin Tsuchi and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Ember pinned Kin after Youngblood interfered and exploded a camera on Kin's face. *'Snap' def. Chouji Akimichi (W/Ino) and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Snap pinned Chouji after a Snappy Bomb *'Ultimate X match: Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs' def. Timmy Turner and won the WWT X Division Championship **Both Squidward and Krabs took the title off the X and won the title. *'Dagget Beaver' def. Invader Zim (W/Misty) **Dagget pinned Zim after a Beaver Splash *'The Winners (Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch)' def. Patrick Star and Jimmy Neutron and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Norbert pinned Patrick after a Beaver Fever *'Television Games match: Gaara, Spongebob Squarepants and Shikamaru Nara' def. Captain Youngblood, Danny Phantom and Kankuro **Spongebob pinned Danny after a Spongy Edge **Because Spongebob got the pin, he won a match against Youngblood for the WWT World Title at End Show 2008 Channels War 2009 *'First Blood match: Jake Long' def. Sasquatch and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Jake made Sasquatch bleed with Barbed Wires. *'Shego' def. Lydia (W/Temari) and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Shego won when Lydia passed out of the Green Chokehold *'Danny Phantom' def. Patrick Star and retained the WWT Television Championship **Danny won the match after Kankuro and Shikamaru attacked Patrick and after a Ghostsault **The loser of the match couldn't use the Moonsault anymore. *'Kappa Mikey' (W/Ino) def. Squidward Tentacles and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Mikey pinned Squidward after a Lylymu Breaker *'Two out of three falls match: Skulker and Captain Youngblood' def. Chouji and Mr. Krabs (W/Ino) and won the WWT Tag Team Championship **Krabs pinned Youngblood after a roll up **Youngblood and Skulker won the second fall by DQ after interference from Squidward Tentacles **Skulker pinned Chouji after a Sunset Flip *'Ino Yamanaka' def. Desire **Ino pinned Desire after a Brain Crusher *'Television Games match: Kankuro, Shikamaru Nara and Jimmy Neutron' def. Invader Zim, Snap and Dagget Beaver (W/Spongebob Squarepants as a special doorkeeper) **Jimmy pinned Invader Zim after a Neutronic Blast **Because Jimmy got the pin, he won a match against Zim for the WWT World Title at End Show 2009 Channels War 2010 *'Misty' def. Lydia **Misty pinned Lydia after a Sunset Flip *'Patrick and Truman X' def. The Cruiserweight Monsters (Chouji and Timmy Turner) and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Truman pinned Chouji after a Truman Jump **Before the match, Chouji attacked Patrick with a chair, taking him out, and during the whole match, Timmy was not at ringside. *'Shikamaru Nara' def. Dagget Beaver and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Shikamaru pinned Dagget after a Big Splash *'Mr. Krabs' def. Kappa Mikey and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Krabs pinned Mikey after a Million Dollar Elbow *'Squidward' def. Timmy Turner and retained the WWT National Championship **Squidward pinned Timmy after a Clarinet *'Ino Yamanaka' def. Kin Tsuchi and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Ino pinned Kin after a Brain Crusher *'Spongebob Squarepants' def. Sasquatch and won the WWT Television Championship **Spongebob pinned Sasquatch after a Spongy Edge *'Television Games match: Snap, Invader Zim, Jimmy Neutron, Gaara and Captain Youngblood' def. Danny Phantom, Shikamaru Nara, Kankuro, Skulker and Norbert Beaver. As a result, Snap won the WWT World Title **Snap pinned Danny after a Snappy Bomb Channels War 2011 *'Temari' def. Roll, Shego, and Fifi La Fume to retain the WWT Womens Championship **Temari pinned Shego after Ino hit her with a steel chair. *'Chouji' def. Snap and won the WWT Television Championship **Chouji pinned Snap after a Banzai Drop. *'Norbert and Sasquatch' def. Team Amazement (Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin), Zaku and Dosu and Neji and Rock Lee and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Sasquatch pinned Dosu after a Sasquatch Elbow. *'Timmy Turner' def. Kappa Mikey and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Timmy pinned Mikey after a Timmy Star. *'Eric Cartman' def. Squidward Tentacles (W/Mr. Krabs) and retained the WWT National Championship **Cartman pinned Squidward after a Big Splash. *Television champion Chouji def. X division champion Timmy Turner to unify the X division title to the TV title. **Chouji pinned Timmy after a Small Package. *'Shikamaru Nara' def. Captain Youngblood and Kankuro and retained the WWT World Championship **Shikamaru pinned Youngblood after a Strings Pulling from Kankuro. *'Team Patrick' (Patrick Star, Gaara of the Sand, Jake Long, Airnaruto45 and Dagget Beaver) def. The F-B-N (Danny Phantom, Invader Zim, Jimmy Neutron, Skulker and Wolfgang) in a Television Games match **Patrick pinned Danny after a PatGore. Channels War 2013 *'Neji Hyugga' def. Rock Lee and retained the WWT Television Championship **Neji pinned Lee after a Final Destination. **The match ended in a 20-minute time limit draw, and was in sudden death overtime. *'Snap' (W/Roll) def. Chouji (W/Temari) **Snap pinned Chouji after a Snappy Bomb. *'The Angry Beavers' def. Squidward and Mr. Krabs and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship in a Street Fight **Dagget pinned Squidward after a Muscular Savior through a table. *'Kappa Mikey' def. Skulker **Mikey pinned Skulker after a Lylymu Breaker. *'Ember McLain' def. Gaz to retain the WWT Womens Championship **Ember pinned Gaz after a chain shot from Lydia. *'Fuzzy Lumpkins' def. T-N-T (Truman X and El Tigre) **Fuzzy pinned Truman after a Dixie Killer. *'Patrick Star' def. Kankuro **Patrick pinned Kankuro after a Pat Gore. *'Timmy Turner' def. Captain Youngblood, Gaara Of The Desert, Naruto Uzumaki, Wolfgang and Danny Phantom and retained the WWT World Championship in an Elimination Chamber match Elimination Chamber entrances and eliminations Category:Fictional Wrestling PPV's Category:WWT PPV's